


The First Day of The Rest of His Life

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	The First Day of The Rest of His Life

Nick bit his nails and looked at the clock. Six hours and he was already going crazy. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He headed for Brian’s room. "Frick?" he called softly, "Hey, you there?"

Both Brian and Kevin, who was visiting Brian in his hotel room, looked up. "Something bothering you, Nick?" Brian asked, concern in his voice and eyes. He had had a lot of concern for Nick, his best friend, lately. Nick’s life seemed to be spiraling out of control, and all the other guys could do was watch it from the sidelines.

"I just need to talk," he sprawled himself on the bed, since Brian and Kevin were both on the floor.

"You don’t look so good," Kevin pointed out, "You look jumpy."

"No, I’m fine, really," Nick sighed, "Just needed to be near someone besides myself."

The truth of the matter was that Nick decided to quit smoking cold turkey that morning, and at that moment, he was using Brian and Kevin to distract him from his nicotine craving. He’d be doing that a lot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Day of The Rest of His Life (Perfect Distraction mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84914) by [puszysty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty)




End file.
